


Light Me Up

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Valki - Freeform, bonnie and clyde vibes, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: For about six months, Valkyrie and Loki have hid their affair between the rest of The Revengers. Now that their ship has finally landed on Earth and back to reality. they have to decide if they want to move on with their lives or take a risk.





	1. The Air Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three heroes’ limits are tested. Thor learns what it means to be in power. Valkyrie and Loki try to figure out where their relationship stands. Valkyrie has dreams that are horrific lies, while some of these dreams tell her more truth than she can bear to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, I was inspired to continue with my Valki saga. The more I keep writing the two, the more ideas I get. As always, I’m rolling with it and always out to take my skills to a new level. This one is long as hell, but I loved writing every word. Technically, I could publish the whole work as a single chapter, but I’ve always found it easier to read a fic that’s broken up in smaller pieces. It gives the reader a chance to take a moment and breathe. HAHA! ^_^

The moment Asgard landed on Earth, everything happened so fast. When the ship could reach signal to contact The Avengers, Tony Stark arranged their landing. They landed somewhere in a campsite in New York and had a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escort The Revengers to their new headquarters. Heimdall, along with some agents, stayed behind with the rest of Asgard and set up a temporary campsite. Thor and Tony have been working nonstop trying to find a new settlement for Asgard. 

Although Thor insists that Asgard is a people and not a place, there is still an issue of where to conceal these thousands of people in America without any enemies raising suspicion. According to Tony, America has a lot of space to build a town, but at this point, it’s a matter of finding the right people who will give them the clearance and resources to rebuild an entire planet. For three hours, Thor, Valkyrie and Loki have been sitting in a conference trying to come up with an agreement.  

“It will take several thousands of years before the population reaches that high.” Thor leans back in his seat and crosses his arms. “I wouldn’t worry right away, Valkyrie.”

“I just think it would be easier if we find another planet. Somewhere that needs a population. We’re burdening Midgard settling here.” Valkyrie picks up a tablet and shows Thor what she found. “Stark mentioned that Earth is already struggling with resources and population management. If we start settling here, we’re only contributing to the problem.”

“If Stark says it’s okay, then it’s okay.”

Valkyrie rolls her eyes, “Of course he’s going to say it’s okay. You are friends. What kind of person would he be to turn you away?”  

After watching Thor and Valkyrie bounce back and forth for twenty minutes, Loki decides to finally interrupt the verbal tennis match.

“As much as I care so little about the welfare of Midgardians, I have to agree with Valkyrie.” Loki straightens himself up from his lazy position he had earlier to a more official posture. He faces his brother and clasps his hands. “It would be better if we find someplace else more vacant.”

Thor glowers at his brother and tightens his jaw.

“And how do we execute this idea, brother?”

Valkyrie speaks up, “If we start looking, we’re bound to find-

Thor raises his voice, “No, Valkyrie, I want to hear from Loki where we should go. I have thousands of Asgardians depending on me to find somewhere for them to go. There’s more to risk than figuring out where to put another statue of yourself, or write another play to entertain and ignore the real problems at hand.”

Loki slowly rises from his seat.

“I kept Asgard safe!”

“You kept Asgard ignorant. They never even knew you were the one ruling them. You led them as you always do, with deception and lies.” Thor follows Loki’s stance.

“And what should I have done? Assemble an army we didn’t have and terrorize another civilization to submission?”   

The three can feel the tension between one another grow.

Valkyrie stands between the two head-butting brothers.

“Enough! It doesn’t matter how Asgard was led then. What matters is what we do now!” Valkyrie turns to Thor and holds her gaze. “It’s been a couple weeks on Earth and we still don’t have a plan. Something has to be done before word gets out Asgard is in distress.”

Valkyrie can see the tension on Thor. The way he’s looking at her sends a familiar feeling of when she used to serve Odin. It worries and amazes her how similar, yet somehow different Thor is to his father.  

“Unless you have a plan we can take action on, we’re sticking to this one. I’m tired of hearing about problems. I want to hear solutions.” Thor straightens his posture and walks out of the conference room without another word.

Valkyrie and Loki remain in the room in silence. Valkyrie turns to Loki with a concerned look on her face. “I’ve never seen Thor so tense before. He’s usually optimistic about things. Sure, you guys fight all the time, but I didn’t think he would take personal jabs at you.”

Valkyrie walks over to the plate of food and begins to nervously nibble on a piece of bread. Loki shrugs and returns to his spot, lounging across the chair.

“It’s the responsibility. It’s finally getting to him what ruling Asgard means. It has happened to me now and again.” Loki tilts back his head and closes his eyes, “He’ll come back and apologize. That’s what heroes do.” Loki laughs to himself.

Valkyrie finishes her bread and perches herself on the conference table, facing Loki. “He’s right though. We need a solution, but we also can’t stay here longer than we need.” Valkyrie presses her palms over her eyes and groans.

Loki puts a comforting hand on Valkyries knee and gives a gentle squeeze. “Try not to worry so much about it. One step at a time, dear.”

Valkyrie tenses at the term of endearment. She bites the tip of her tongue, trying to conceal any sign she feels overwhelmed. Unsuccessfully, Loki can tell right away what she’s thinking and flashes a sly smile.

He stands up, leans over Valkyrie and whispers, “Of course, there are less conventional ways to destress. This conference room is reserved for another hour, anyhow. Let’s put it to use.” Loki slowly starts unbuttoning his shirt. Valkyrie places a hand over his working hand and shakes her head.

“Not now, I’m not in the mood.”

Loki buttons his shirt and huffs. “You haven’t been in the mood since we’ve landed.”

Valkyrie shrugs. “I’ve had a lot to do. It’s been nonstop work. The last thing on my mind, is sex.”

“That would be the first thing on my mind,” he retorts.

Valkyrie scoffs. “Are you really mad at me that I’m not in the mood for sex.”

Loki starts pacing around the conference room. “I’m not mad. I just want to know why after six months of nonstop sex, you’re suddenly over it?”

“I never said I’m over it. Is it really unbelievable that I’m not in the mood?”

Loki stops pacing and snickers, “From what I’ve seen, yes, it is that hard to believe. Especially when you’re not giving me a clear answer why you’re not in the mood. I’ve had every type of sex with you, Val. I’ve had angry sex, sad sex, tired sex, happy sex and drunk sex. Now, you expect me to believe that you’re not in the mood.” Loki slowly approaches Valkyrie and softens his voice. “I know lies when I smell them. So, please, tell me the truth. Why the sudden mood change?”

Valkyrie softens when she hears Loki use the word “please”. It’s not something he uses unless it’s something that bothers him. She knows Loki won’t leave until she gives a real answer and she’s been avoiding this talk for quite some time. She stands up, and takes a deep breath.

“I think we should stop.”

Loki frowns, “Why?”

“It was never going to be something real, we both knew that. Every time we would ask the other ‘no strings attached,’ we knew it was bound to come to an end. I think now is the time before things get too serious.” Valkyrie looks away from Loki. She can’t bear to see the look of hurt on his face. She continues, “Besides, we’re going to be doing our own thing. I’m going to be helping Thor with Asgard and you…”

Valkyrie pauses, she isn’t quite sure what it is Loki wants to do. They’ve never talked about it, but she finds it unlikely he would want to spend time with Thor.

“I, what?” Loki presses.

“Well, I’m not sure. It doesn’t seem likely you want to stay here.”

“ _It doesn’t seem likely?_ What makes you think that?”

Valkyrie has a talent for handling highly stressful situations. But when it comes to personal matters, she tends to wear her heart on her sleeve. She can feel the anxiety take over and starts fidgeting with the headrest of the seat next to her. “Everyone knows you and your brother don’t see eye to eye. There’s no way you’re willing to spend anytime longer with him.”

Loki takes a step closer, “And you do?”

Valkyrie takes a step back and feels cornered. She drops her hands at her sides and straightens her posture. “Serving Asgard is what I do. It’s time I stop ignoring what I am and help.”

Loki scoffs, “Oh, come off it! Since when has nobility been a priority to you?”

Valkyrie knits her brows, “You don’t know anything about me.”

Loki sneers, “Oh do I? I know you were willing to crash an auction to steal a goblet and use the reward money for a petty bottle of mead.”    

Valkyrie flinches, but stands her ground. She is determined to show no sign of weakness.

Loki can see the discomfort on Valkyrie, but continues, “I know you were willing to sell my brother, despite the fact you knew he was a prince of Asgard and a whole realm was probably looking for him. And I know that you were willing to fuck his adopted brother. Right under his nose and right on his ship! So yeah, I know that nobility is at the bottom of your priorities.” Loki can feel his blood boiling as he spits fire. “So, just admit it already.”

Valkyrie raises her voice. “Admit it? Admit what, Loki? Tell me, because it seems like you’re the one with all the answers today.”

“That you’re ready to get rid of me and move on to something better!”

Valkyrie gives Loki a look of confusion. She doesn’t have the slightest clue who he could be talking about.

“Don’t think I haven’t been hearing what the Midgardian journalists are saying.” Loki slowly paces around the table and gives a mocking voice of a news reporter. “‘THOR BACK ON EARTH AND SPOTTED WITH A NEW GIRL’, ‘ALL ABOUT THE MYSTERY GIRL THOR HAS BEEN DATING!’, ‘10 SECRETS ABOUT THOR’S NEW LOVER!’” Loki stops his pace and faces Valkyrie across the conference table. “It only makes sense. Just admit it and you can run into his arms like you’ve wanted.”

Valkyrie shuts her eyes and keeps silent. She has noticed all the sleazy things tabloids have been saying about her. It never bothered her and she would occasionally laugh at some of the headlines. It’s not until now, that she wishes every reporter responsible for those ugly headlines would drop dead. Loki remains patient and waits for a response. After a few minutes, Valkyrie knows she needs to say something.

Valkyrie keeps her voice low and controlled. “That’s just gossip, Loki. That’s not true. I don’t have feelings for Thor.”

“This has never been about romance. You’ve never been the one to fall in love. You’ve always had your eyes locked on something _bigger_.”

Valkyrie stiffens at that comment. She can feel something in her chest tense up and her eyes are stinging.

“Do you really think that low of me?”

Loki remains silent.

That silence feels like a stab. Valkyrie can feel the anger rising in her. She raises her voice, “I’m not so vapid that I would start flirting with someone else for their power. The fact that you would even assume that, is all the more reason we need to stop. If you can’t see that I would never do that to you, then why bother staying?”

Valkyrie grips on a chair tightly, ready to throw it at the demigod’s stoic face. She feels a tear in the leather and realizes how tight her grip is.

Loki straightens his posture and holds his hands behind his back, his voice is suddenly calm.

“Of course, you wouldn’t do that to me. You’re too _noble_ for that.” Valkyrie’s jaw hardens at that word. “So, let me do it. We’ll stop, like you’ve wanted.” Loki turns around and reaches for the door. “Now, you can finally be happy with the person you’re meant to be with.” Loki opens the door, steps out of the doorway and turns around to face Valkyrie. “The King of Asgard!” He sneers.

Loki shuts the door and leaves.  

Valkyrie stares at the door. She should feel relief knowing it’s over with. Yet, there’s a fire building up inside of her. She’s not sure if she wants to scream or cry, so she gives in to the first instinct. Valkyrie reaches for the wooden conference table and slams her fist into it. The table cleanly splits in two pieces and she lets out a long and loud scream. She doesn’t care who is listening, only that she needs to break everything in the room. She doesn’t pay attention to what she is throwing, and her vision becomes blurry. After a final huff, she walks out of the room and bumps into someone. A pair of hands hold her shoulders and ask her what’s wrong. Without thinking, she tosses them out of her way and heads for the exit. This building suddenly feels too small for her and she needs to leave.  

* * *

Most people feel calm when they’re sitting in nature. Valkyrie just wishes she can crush, slash and burn every last flower and tree in her path. She stopped crying thirty minutes ago, now she’s sitting on a bench somewhere in a forest so many miles away from The Avengers headquarters and numbly watching the small animals avoid her. She laughs at that thought. Even harmless animals know to run away. She doesn’t know why she chose to sit in the most cliché spot for crying and she’s slightly mortified that it came to this. The only reason she’s here is because she couldn’t run any farther without feeling her lungs catch fire. She found somewhere to sit and waited for the rest of her emotions to catch up.

Valkyrie didn’t think cutting ties with Loki would be so painful. She can’t recall the last time she felt emotional when someone walked out on her. All the people who left her on Sakaar didn’t matter much. Sure, she would miss them, but a quick trip to the bar and everything was long and forgotten. She wishes she had a bottle of liquor at the moment. Hopefully a long and hard drink is all she needs to fix her.

For Valkyrie, drinking is like a reset button. She has heard again and again that it’s a bad habit, but it’s what works for her. Consequently, she has lost a lot of relationships (both platonic and romantic) because of her bad habit. She’s surprised that Loki didn’t leave because of her drinking habit. In fact, he would only seldom mention it. He would find ways to distract her or entertain her when she had the itch to binge drink, but there was never a fight because of it. She begins to wonder if her habit ever bothered him. Perhaps it’s because Loki never found it his place to intervene. He would know from experience, that people have to choose to change.  

Sometimes, Valkyrie would choose to avoid liquor for the fact that she was in a good place. She didn’t want to go overboard or forget anything. She wanted to remember the small things Loki would mutter to her between kisses or the way his lips curve when he smiles. She wanted to remember all the clever jokes he told or how his skin smells after everything came undone inside her. Maybe being with Loki or being in a good mood isn’t a good enough reason to cut back on drinking, but it gave her a taste of _what could be_. A better “what could be”. Where she feels whole, happy and loved. A life where she doesn’t need to rely on something or someone when things get hard for her. Where she gets better because she wants to, not because someone thinks they could fix her.   

Everything about Loki felt so right, but she could tell that everyone else would think otherwise. Loki might have been talking out of anger or jealousy, but he wasn’t wrong. Before the Midgardians knew who she was, they automatically knew that her and Thor are meant to be together. It’s annoying that people would make that assumption, but she could understand how they came to that conclusion. Thor is a hero, plain and simple. Valkyrie is from a long bloodline of noble heroes. The only reason she ended up as a scrapper, was because she fell victim to a villain. _It makes sense_ that the strongest demigod in Asgard and the strongest Valkyrie in Asgard belong. Like a King and Queen who were built for one another.                

Still, she can’t imagine herself being happy with Thor and being something more than just friends. If there ever was a chance they would end up together, it would most likely end in a violent manner. Thor’s self-righteousness can get on Valkyrie’s nerves from time to time and she can only handle his “that’s what heroes do” monologue before she’s ready to snap her sword in half. Thor would probably nag at Valkyrie to do the right thing all the time or get mad when she refuses to do things his way. To make it more complicated, Valkyrie can see that Thor hasn’t quite moved on from Jane, and that would put a wedge between any relationship he ends up in. All in all, Valkyrie knows what she wants and what she doesn’t want.

What she doesn’t know, is how everyone else will react. She’s not the one to care what people think of her, but she’s bound to face people who would think her relationship with a frost giant to be something worth saying. She could handle the harassment, but what about Loki? The only reason his bloodline was a secret for so long, was because his adoptive parents thought he was wrong. Loki isn’t helpless or thin skinned by any means, but she couldn’t bear to hear all the terrible things people would say to him. And she knows Loki would never sit quiet if someone threw a slur at her. It’s all a tangle of confusion and Valkyrie’s head is throbbing at every dead end her mind reaches. Every part of her hurts. Her head, her legs, her lungs and even her heart. It’s humiliating that she’s being so emotional and so attached to someone.  

Valkyrie lays herself down across the bench and watches the leaves on the trees dance. She’s never been committed with anyone in the longest time. Nobody commits to anything on Sakaar and anybody she’s ever loved on Valhalla are long gone. She’s not sure she even remembers how to be in love with someone. Yet, she doesn’t want to see her life without Loki. Her heart actually hurts knowing that he doesn’t want to be with her anymore. She shuts her eyes and shouts. Loki said hurtful things to her. Things that would normally start a physical fight, but hearing those words from him stunned her from doing anything more than scowl.

Even so, she feels that the scene would have gone differently if she wasn’t such a coward and said what she really wanted. Moreover, she wouldn’t be in such a pitiful state right now.

Valkyrie is finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She knows that it would be best to walk back to Avengers headquarters, but everything feels so heavy, and perhaps a short rest will make the long trip easier. She feels the exhaustion take over and lets herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Valkyrie bites her lip and giggles at the trail Loki is running up and down with his finger. He has just learned that she’s ticklish and he’s taking every opportunity to torture her. He mentions to her how much he loves her giggles. It sounds nothing like her, but it’s a sound he feels it’s an honor to hear.

“How is it they’ve never trained this out of you?” Loki laughs with her.

Valkyrie clasps her hand on Loki’s wrist and stops him so that she can finally give an answer and not a chorus of giggling. She takes a deep breath.

“They’ve tried everything and I could never fight it. I’m not ticklish all the time, just when I’m relaxed or my guard is down.” Valkyrie frowns, “Guess, something must be wrong with me.” She gives a weak smile.

Loki grins and kisses her shoulder, “Never.” He kisses down her arm with each word. “Everything. About. You. Is. Right.” He slides his noes up her arm and she can see his eyes lighting up. “Never change for me, dear.” He settles himself down under her arm and wraps his arms around her waist. Valkyrie begins stroking his hair and watches him fall in a peaceful sleep. She usually is the one to sleep under his arm, but whenever Loki is in a really happy state, he wants to be held. Valkyrie has never complained. She never cared enough to say it, but she prefers it this way. Everything about this moment feels right, and she doesn’t want to see herself anywhere else but here. It’s one of those rare moments where she feels whole and safe.    

 

“What are you doing?” Loki is following Valkyrie and watches her rummage through her room.

“I have to go out there. Thanos will kill everyone on the ship if I stay behind, it’s my job. It’s what I do! Where is my sword?”

Loki remains quiet and holds his gaze. Valkyrie turns around and holds out her hand.

“Give it to me.” She quietly commands.

Loki shakes his head, “It’s not your job. Let me handle it.” He pulls out the tesseract and watches the blue orb dance. “This is what he wants. I hand it over and he will leave.”

Valkyrie can feel the fire burning inside her. “You’re putting all the other realms in danger if you do that. That won’t save Asgard, it will only put a bandage over it.”

“WHAT OTHER CHOICE DO I HAVE?”

 Valkyrie can see tears forming in Loki’s eyes. He is desperate, she is getting impatient. Thanos only gave them five minutes to respond to his demand.

“Let me try, and if it doesn’t work then we’ll try your plan.” She reasons.

Loki swallows and presses his lips. “ _If it doesn’t work?_ You mean, if you’re dead. I’m not taking that risk.” Loki backs up and Valkyrie can see his magic crackling on his fingers. Valkyrie quickens her pace and follows behind Loki. He reaches the door before her and slams it. A bright green light blinds her, followed by silence. Valkyrie can’t get the door to move. She knows he’s locking her in here to keep her safe. She begins screaming and slamming herself against the door. She won’t be a survivor. Not again. Valkyrie knows she won’t be able to handle it if she opens the door to find everyone on the ship dead.

Her throat begins constricting and her vision becomes blurry as the tears start dripping down her nose. Valkyrie slides herself down and puts her hands over her ears. The silence feels so deafening and she can’t hear anything other than the pounding of her heart. She begins throwing everything in the room and slamming into the walls. After fifteen minutes of thrashing and bashing, Valkyrie loosens the bolts that connect the pieces of metal. She found a gap in Loki’s spell. She quickly begins throwing her weight at the wall and pushes the metal outwards. An opening forms, and she starts clawing at it. Her hands are sticky and sting as she tears a hole. She knows the wall is butchering her hands, but she needs to get out. She finally squeezes out of the opening and darts to the main bridge. Valkyrie stops dead in her tracks when she sees Thanos’s ship in the distance and a defeated look on Loki and his brother are etched on their faces. Thor puts an arm around Loki and tries to comfort him.

“I’m not mad at you. Be proud that you saved everyone here, brother! You only did what was best. It’s okay, we’ll figure something out.” He shrugs and mumbles, “That’s our job.”

Loki looks up, his eyes are glossy and red. He gives the faintest whisper to Valkyrie. She could only read his lips, but she knew what he said.

_I’m sorry._

 

Valkyrie is cold and everything is too dark.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. Please, come back.” Valkyrie’s vision is blurry and everything is muffled, but she knows where (and when) she is. She can feel her lover growing colder by the second. “Please, come back to me. I can’t do this alone. I- I can’t.” Her throat is scratchy and it’s getting more difficult to speak. Valkyrie feels the vibrations of the battlefield continue and sparks are tickling her skin. She’s in the center of it, and the last thing on her mind, is to get out.

She hopes she gets struck by a spear, a flame, or even Hela’s own hands. Anything at all that can remove her pain. The tighter Valkyrie clutches her girlfriend, the quicker she fades until she is isolated on a deserted battleground. The screams of her sisters, their families and loved ones, echoes in her ear. There is nobody left to soothe her, nobody left to take care of her.

She remembers what happens next. She always remembers. If she doesn’t obey the story, she will be trapped in this scene forever.  She stands up and walks. She keeps walking until she can see the ship. Sometimes the ship is right in front of her. Other times, it’s far away and she has to run towards it. She reaches the ship and hovers over the switch. It’s the hardest part of the scene, because it is the biggest lie. Valkyrie takes in a deep breath and opens the door.

She watches the door slowly descend and waits to see her impaled girlfriend standing in front of her and begging for a mercy kill. Valkyrie’s heart stops when the figure changes.  

This time, it’s Loki. Blood is pouring out of his chest and she can practically feel his pain by looking in his eyes. It feels like his heartbeat is pounding directly in her ears. He clutches Valkyrie’s shoulders and pleads.

“Please, kill me.”

His grip tightens and Valkyrie tries to pull his hands off. She can feel his warm blood coating her hands.

Valkyrie shakes her head. “No, I-I can’t. I won’t!”

“Please, it will only hurt for a second.”

“Don’t leave me. Please, don’t.” Valkyrie is finding it hard to breathe.

“I’m already gone, dear. Just get it over with.”

Valkyrie’s chest aches at the gentleness in his voice.

“No, don’t make me do it! I don’t want to do it.” Her arms have no control. They raise up and clutch a dagger. Valkyrie shuts her eyes and screams. When they strike down, she hits air.

 

She opens her eyes and she’s back on the ship. Right where the last dream left off.

“I’m so sorry, Valkyrie. I know-I know I hurt you. I’ll never do that again, I promise!”

Loki is kissing the back of her neck as she bandages up her hands. She can feel his tears running down her back and she can’t find the strength to push him off. She needs his arms wrapped around her. She feels like she would crumble if he doesn’t. He begins repeating the words, until it has a rhythm.

_I’m sorry!_

_I’m sorry!_

_I’m sorry!_

_I’m sorry!_

_I’m sorry!_

Feeling like he’s had enough. She fastens her bandages, turns around and wraps her arms around his neck. She gives the softest kiss on his nose and feels a tear run down her cheek. Valkyrie rests her hand on his cheek and Loki turns his head to kiss her bandaged palm.

“I know, and I forgive you.” She smiles.

Loki lets out a breath of relief and buries his face in her neck. His shoulders begin trembling as he lets out a sob of relief.

How did it come to this? She was so furious at him. She was ready to knock his jaw in and scream. There was an aura of fear when she approached the bridge and that look of weakness on his face told her everything. She couldn’t blame him. She might have done the same thing if she was in his place. Maybe the fact that he cared enough to keep her safe said more than she needed. Her throat constricts at the realization. He loves her. Loki, The God of Mischief is in love with Valkyrie and she doesn’t know what to do.

Valkyrie begins stroking Loki’s head. Their ship is so close to Midgard. It’s only a matter of days before they land, and Valkyrie knows she needs to make a choice. Loki already made his decision, now it’s up to her.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy does not look pretty on Loki! Am I right? When I wrote in Valkyrie’s dream sequence, I didn’t think I needed the nightmare, but I felt that her dreams would be too soft without it. It was hard for me to bring in that horrific element without being too over the top. I also had this feeling that Valkyrie would lucid dream, heavily, whenever that particular dream comes up. It’s the only time she’s really aware of what’s happening.  
> That first dream I added, was mostly a little bit of fluff to help ease the angst in this chapter. It’s not much, but I hope it helps. Don’t worry, things don’t get too heavy after this! Stay tuned for next chapter.


	2. Love Is Pain, Love Is Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie finds comfort in her friend. Loki is reaching his breaking point and might do something dangerous…Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One relationship I have always highly valued is a platonic one. Friends are a gift and they never get enough appreciation. Sure, I will meet someone and fall in love, but how about all the times I loved my friends? They were the first people who taught me how to love. <3 This one is for my best friends. You all are a treasure!

Valkyrie’s eyes are closed, but she can sense her surroundings. She’s still too tired to open her eyes. She feels a cold breeze tickle her face and she can sense darkness around her. She’s not sure how long she’s been asleep, but judging from the vivid dreams (and memories) she had, it’s been a long and deep sleep.

Suddenly, Valkyrie’s senses kick into high gear and every part of her is alert. There’s a presence, no more than a hundred feet and it’s moving towards her. Valkyrie remains calm and still. Keeping her eyes shut and her breathing slow, she waits for the enemy to make their move. The presence is hovering over her ankles. A hand is a centimeter near her arm and Valkyrie reaches out and strikes. She flips the body over the bench and she jumps over to pin them down. Valkyrie pulls out a dagger in her boot and holds it to their throat. Her face softens when she sees who it is.

She can feel Thor trembling under her knees with his hands up. Valkyrie lowers her weapon and helps Thor up.

“Sorry, I should have said something. I didn’t want to scare you awake. Turns out I made the wrong choice.” He laughs.

Valkyrie narrows her eyes.

“How did you find me?”

Thor brushes the dirt off of his clothes and answers, “I’ve been looking for you for hours. I heard you screaming in the conference room and went to go check it out. Before I could even get a word out, you tossed me aside and bolted.”

Thor starts walking and Valkyrie follows, assuming he knows the way out. “You’re a really fast runner, by the way. By the time I followed you out, you disappeared.”  

Valkyrie turns to him, confused. “But _how_ did you find me? I’m miles away from headquarters.”

Thor’s eyes light up. He looks like a puppy dog and Valkyrie’s fighting every urge in her body to not taunt him for it.

“Oh, Stark has a lot of weird contraptions that can find people. You weren’t too hard. He holds out his hands and tries to draw an image of what he’s describing. “There’s this small flying ship that can find people. I think it’s called a drone. When it found your tracks, it followed you all the way over here.” Thor stretches his arms out and looks up at the twinkling stars.

Valkyrie tries not to laugh. Hours ago, he was composed and official, now he looks like a child seeing the world for the first time. He’s a King she’s never seen before. Maybe that’s what Asgard needs.

“So where is headquarters?”

Thor points to his left, “About ten miles over there, but Stark had someone drive me to this forest. The car is waiting for us a couple miles down.” 

Thor slows down his pace and turns to Valkyrie. “What happened? Why did you run all the way over here?”

Valkyrie bites the inside of her cheek, the pain in her chest is slowly coming back. She doesn’t have any tears left, but Thor can see sadness on her face.

“I don’t want to talk about it, right now. Can we just go back?” She pleads.

Thor nods his head and continues his pace.

“I understand.” He mumbles.

Valkyrie begins to wonder if he does understand, or he’s too polite to pry. She or Loki have never said a word about their affair, but maybe Loki decided to get back at her and let out everything they’ve been up to for the past six months.

Thor’s not like his brother, he can’t stand silence. After a minute of impatience, he blurts out what he’s been wanting to say the minute he stormed out.

“I’m really sorry I snapped. I was stressed and took it out on you. It wasn’t fair and you were only trying to help.”   

Valkyrie snaps out of her mind-numbing daze and glances at Thor.

“It’s okay.” She stumbles at her unfamiliar response. She’s been forgiving and apologizing a lot since she left Sakaar. It’s not like her, but it doesn’t feel wrong, either. She continues, “That’s what heroes do, I guess.” She laughs.

Thor laughs with her. “Funny, Loki said the same thing when I apologized to him.”

Valkyrie flinches, “You talked to Loki?”

Thor nods his head. “He was the first person I turned to. I knew he could track you in a minute. After I apologized to him, I explained why I needed his help and he was-

“Angry?” Valkyrie interrupts.

“Worse, calm.” Thor finishes. “Strangely calm. He said that if you wanted to leave, it’s not his job to trail behind you like a pet.” Thor shrugs, “Did something happen between you two?”

Valkyrie clenches her fists. She’s relieved that it sounds like Thor doesn’t know anything, but it scares her knowing he’s suspicious.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She repeats.

Thor nods his head again and drops the topic. “Well, whatever happened. Just know that I’ll always be here to help you. Because…”

Valkyrie starts laughing. “Don’t you dare!”

“That’s what heroes do!” He shouts.

 Valkyrie punches him in the arm and Thor begins running down the path. Valkyrie follows behind and they spend the rest of the walk back chasing one another like children.

 

Valkyrie closes her eyes and relaxes in the leather seat. She curls her toes at the warmth in the car. Thor turned up the heat a little higher just to help her warm up. She wouldn’t say she feels better, but there’s a positive feeling knowing that someone cared enough to go looking for her. It’s not something she’s used to and feels a sense of gratitude for it. She turns to Thor and watches him gaze out the window all wide eyed. She can’t understand why Earth fascinates him so much, but at least she knows he’s not out to control or conquer it. Thor spends the rest of the car ride telling her all about Tony Stark’s inventions. Some of them were meant to be top secret, but Thor reasons that Valkyrie wouldn’t tell anyone about it.

“I’m glad he agreed to help. It would have taken me forever to find you on my own.”

“Well, thanks for finding me.” She nods. “I probably would have taken forever looking for headquarters.”

Valkyrie tries to listen to everything Thor has to say, hoping it will keep her distracted until she can get her hands on some liquor. Though, sometimes her attention will fade in and out.

 

Thor walks her back to her room at headquarters and stops in front of the door.

“I know you have a lot on your mind, but I think you should go!”

Valkyrie snaps out of her daze and glances at Thor. “Where?”

Thor barks out a laugh, “The gala tomorrow, remember? Stark organized it so The Revengers and Asgard can make good relations with the politicians on Earth. We might find someone willing to help. Plus, Hulk has been excited to wear a bowtie.” He laughs. He notes the look of discomfort on her face. “If it helps, I asked Loki and he told me to piss off.” Thor gives a comforting smile.  

Valkyrie frowns when she remembers about that gala. Everyone in headquarters have been stressing about it for days. It’s not often a last-minute gala needs to be organized on such short notice.

She shakes her head. “I’m not really in the mood to do anything.” She shrugs.

Thor pats Valkyrie’s arm. “Maybe it’s what you need. It could keep you distracted. There will be food, drinks and ear-piercing music. Midgard music is so different, you have to hear it for yourself to find out. It’s kind of like Sakaar, but louder and the sound can pound in your chest.” Thor presses his palm on his chest.

Thor can see he isn’t quite selling it and decides to negotiate. “I’m sure there’s something here you could borrow to wear and Stark could spare some handmaidens to help you. All you have to do is show up.”

Thor gives a pleading look. Maybe a night away from any reminder of what happened is what she needs. Valkyrie hates seeing herself in such a weak state. The old Valkyrie would brush it off and walk straight to the open bar with her head high. Valkyrie exhales and crosses her arms.

“Alright, but I do absolutely nothing. Everything will be yours to worry about. I’m just showing up.”

Thor’s eyes light up and he pats Valkyrie’s back. “That’s the spirit! Alright then, it’s a date.”

“What?” Valkyrie’s jaw drops.

“It’s an expression Midgardians say! Don’t overthink it.” He laughs.

Valkyrie opens her mouth, ready to correct Thor, but he’s out before she can mutter a word. She walks in her room and slumps on her bed. Her pillows muffle her long and loud groan. She falls asleep, forgetting all about her liquor cabinet.

 

Loki lies back down on his bed. His brain has been restless the minute he left the conference room. He heard Valkyrie walk in the hall and Thor accompanying her. He wanted nothing more than to stab Thor when he overheard what he was saying. _Typical_ , Thor _would_ try to take a chance to ask out Valkyrie after spending a day looking for her. Even if Thor didn’t know Loki was sleeping with Valkyrie, it stings knowing his brother has no shame.

_What did he mean overthink it?_

Loki can’t imagine a scenario where that statement could have another meaning. Midgardian language is something he could never understand. Even if Thor implied his words were innocent, hearing those words come out of Thor’s mouth leaves behind a bitter taste.

Loki turns over and sighs. It’s probably for the best that Valkyrie ends up with Thor. She would make a marvelous queen, and everyone would adore her. Asgard could use a queen who’s not afraid to speak her mind. She would keep everyone safe, too. No other kingdom would be more protected than Asgard.

He begins to wonder what that means about him. Valkyrie had a point. Loki wasn’t sure where his place in Asgard is and without Valkyrie, it’s even less clear than before. As soon as things gets sorted out, Loki figures he will split off from The Revengers and wander for a new place. Wherever that is. Best case scenario, he finds a small nation and does what he loves. Rule as their King.

Six months ago, that would sound like a good plan to Loki. But an empty feeling weighs on his chest. A future without his lioness doesn’t sound appealing. He already knew long ago that shaking off Valkyrie isn’t going to be easy. He fell in too deep for her, too quick. Now, he’s left with a bigger mess in his head, but less rage and less vengeance that plagued him before he met Valkyrie.

Things were easy when it was only him he had to worry about. He used to be ruthless, and cold. He would never display such shameless jealousy in front of someone. This Loki, practically wrote in a new constellation in the stars that says, “I THINK YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BROTHER” and showed it to Valkyrie and anyone else who cared to look.

When Loki was beaten or knocked down, he sought revenge and showed no weakness. Now, here he is in the most pitiful state he’s seen himself in centuries. He wants to run up to Valkyrie right now and tell her to fuck off, but he also wants to beg for her back. Sometimes, he wishes he could banish her and Thor to the pits of hell. Yet, he would love nothing more than to crawl into bed with Valkyrie and fall asleep while she strokes his hair. To make matters worse, all of his poetry books are beginning to make sense to him now, which scares him. Love really does drive you mad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor’s a great friend, but he doesn’t have much tact. It’s the thought that counts, anyway. And hey, parties are fun, right? Poor Loki, he’s hit rock bottom and his bro isn’t helping. HELP A BRO OUT, THOR!!! **throws hands up in the air**


	3. Always Come Prepared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie regrets every decision she’s made up to this point. Loki is sick of Thor’s bullshit! (but what else is new?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, now is the perfect time to put on a pretty dress and go to a party! And A lot of problems seemed to be handled with parties. Asgard has a funny way to cope with issues.

Valkyrie puts a pillow over her ears as the pounding on her door grew stronger. She couldn’t tell the time, but based on the grogginess she woke up to, it’s too early.

“Valkyrie! It’s Thor. Open the door and let the handmaids help you get ready.”

Valkyrie remains silent, hopefully he will give up on her and let her go back to sleep.

After a minute of silence, Thor begins to speak louder.

“If you don’t open the door in thirty seconds, I’m going to break it down!”

Valkyrie groans. She drags her feet to the door and slowly unlocks the door. Thor must have heard the click, because before Valkyrie could turn the knob, he let himself in, accompanied by four other people. He hands her a cup of coffee and a bag of something that smells like cinnamon.  

“The party is not until tonight, why are you here so early?” Valkyrie croaks. As if it was his own house, Thor marches over to her windows and opens up the curtains. Valkyrie winces at the sunlight.

“It’s noon. I thought about waking you up at eight for breakfast, but figured you would want to sleep in.”

Thor eyes Valkyrie up and down as she munches on her late breakfast.

“I should have guessed you went to bed at a later time.” He shrugs.

Valkyrie shakes her head, “No, for once I went straight to bed.” Valkyrie takes a longer drink of her coffee. She left out the part where she woke up a couple of times and restlessly paced around her room gripping a bottle of bourbon.

The four people who accompanied Thor begin clearing a space to work. Thor motions to the people, “Stark sent these people to help you get ready for tonight. I’ll be downstairs at five o’clock.”

Valkyrie sits on her couch and huffs. “Thor, I don’t know if-

Thor points an accusing finger, “You made a deal, Valkyrie. Just sit pretty and show up.” He teases.

Valkyrie scowls. She’s not one to sit pretty and Thor knew that would annoy her. Thor holds up his hands in defense. “Or these nice people can leave, and you sit ugly. Either way, you’re going.”

Valkyrie reaches for a dagger on her side table and throws it towards the God of Thunder. He calmly catches it and starts twirling it in his hand. The makeup crew freeze in shock. When Thor begins laughing, they cautiously continue.

“That’s the Valkyrie I know.” He beams. “You haven’t thrown something at me in twenty-four hours, I was getting worried.”

Valkyrie rolls her eyes and holds out her hand. “Give it back.”

Thor gazes at the glimmering dagger and notes its unique design. It doesn’t look like a dagger she owns. It’s long, finely curved and the handle has a soft, green tint. He waves it in front of Valkyrie. “I’ll give it back, tonight.” Thor backs up and heads for the door.

Valkyrie purses her lips as Thor walks away with Loki’s dagger. He left it behind on the ship after a night of kinky knife play. She’s been holding on to it since then. A petite girl, breaks her concentration and clears her throat. Valkyrie turns to the small and frightened thing.

“Are you ready?” She meekly asks.

Valkyrie’s face softens when she finally notices the nervous bunch. She feels a little guilty that they have to work with her. It’s not their fault she’s in a shitty mood. Valkyrie takes a deep breath and winces.

“Let’s get this over with.”

 

Finally looking decent, Loki steps out of his room. He would stay in longer, but he could only go so long before he became irritably hungry. He slows down his pace as he watches Thor come out of Valkyrie’s room holding his dagger. Loki flares his nostrils as he feels the jealousy taking over him.

“Trying out a new weapon?” He coolly asks.

Thor begins playing with the dagger and watches it glimmer.

“I’m just holding on to it until tonight.” Thor glances at Loki. “Odd choice, don’t you think? It seems a little too _pretty_ for Valkyrie’s taste.”

Loki gives a cold stare and shrugs.

“She was a thief before she became your guard.” Loki walks past Thor and talks over his shoulder. “Wouldn’t be surprised if she stole it.”

Thor puts the dagger in his pocket and chuckles. He begins to wonder if his brother is losing his touch.

 

Valkyrie laughs along as her hairstylist animatedly tells her about the worst date she’s ever been on. It took her awhile, but she began warming up to everyone helping her get ready. They all have so many interesting stories to tell her and they keep her from spacing out.

“She thought it would be a great time to tell me how she cuts up cadavers! I was ready to throw up my calamari in front of everyone. Who does that?” The hairstylist takes a strand of Valkyrie’s hair and winds it in the curling iron. “That’s not even why I broke it off with her. She kept complaining to the waiter and asked the dumbest questions. She once asked them if crab is a fish because she’s allergic to seafood!”  

Valkyrie fights throwing her head back while laughing. She doesn’t want to give the woman a more difficult time styling her hair.

“Oh, I’ve had to deal with those type of people more often than I would like to admit. Wish I broke it off, sooner.” Valkyrie confesses.

“Why did you stick around?” she asks.

Valkyrie looks at her stylist through the mirror and winks. “They had an amazing liquor cabinet.”

The hairstylist chuckles, “The things we do.”  

Valkyrie smiles, “Oh, yes.” Valkyrie sighs, “It’s refreshing when you’re with someone who seems worth your time.”

“Tell me where I could get one of those.” Valkyrie notices the other three stylists behind the mirror nod their head and start laughing.

The hairstylist finishes Valkyrie’s hair and pats her shoulder.

“Looks like we’re done here and thankfully on time!” she points to a garment bag hanging on a rack. “Try on the dress and Rick will make any quick adjustments.”

Valkyrie stands up and thanks everyone. She takes the garment and walks to the bathroom to put on the dress. Before she walks out, she frowns at her reflection. The dress is beautiful, but not something she thought they would pick out.

It’s a long emerald green gown decorated in small golden gems (peppered with green flecks) that resemble leaves in the fall. The fabric is made of a sheer type of chiffon with a plunging neckline. The material hugs her body snug and loosens up near her knees and the gems scatter out towards the hemline. The dress also has a small train that flows behind her. She notes that the gold leaf detailing on the sleeves looks like ivy tightly wrapped around her arms. For a last-minute dress, it seems like it was specifically designed for her.

She steps out of her bathroom and watches the four designers drop their jaws. Seems they are as surprised as her. Rick steps forward and clutches his chest.

“That is _not_ the dress I brought in!”

Her makeup artist smiles, “But it’s so much better!” She looks at Rick and frowns, “No, offence.” She mutters.  

Rick shakes his head, “I’m so sorry. I don’t know how that could possibly happen. I was there when they zipped it up and everything.”

Rick’s assistant speaks up, “Must be a gift from the gods.”

Valkyrie’s heart jumps at that comment. She begins thinking about the last time Loki tampered with her dress. She takes another look in the mirror and considers if this is something he would do. Something about the dress has his name written all over it. A part of her worries if this is a cruel joke. Without muttering a word, she walks to her drawer and fastens a dagger under her dress. If it is a joke, she will be ready.

“Dressed to kill.” Her hairstylist chuckles.

Valkyrie laughs along. “You have no idea.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha! We all know _exactly_ how that could possibly happen. I wouldn’t even consider this a plot twist. Valkyrie caught herself a personal stylist when she left Sakaar. True story!  
>  Yeah, this chapter is really short, but I had to give it its own section or the other chapters wouldn't have a nice flow. Also, I'm a sucker for writing in scenes where I describe dresses. I had fun digging online and pulling together my own inspired look. So much fun!!!


	4. Hungry Journalists and a Thirsty Valkyrie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie is trying to make the best of it, but when you have journalists, spectators and Thor watching your every move, it can make you uncomfortable. To make matters more stressful, while everyone else is enjoying the gala, she finds out that someone has been watching her carefully. Can they be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a double meaning in the title? Maybe!

Valkyrie walks out of the elevator and scowls at Thor’s gaping face.

“If you start wolf whistling, I will stab you!” She threatens.

Thor holds up his hands in defense. “What? I didn’t say anything! I think you look-

Valkyrie holds her glare

“Nice.” He quietly finishes.

Valkyrie holds out her hand. Thor pauses for a minute, until he remembers. He pulls out the dagger and holds the hilt up next to her dress.

“It matches!” He snickers.

Valkyrie snatches the dagger and fastens it on her leg.

 “Going to assassinate someone?” Thor has a concerned look on his face noting the two daggers strapped on each leg.

Valkyrie shrugs, “I always come prepared.”

Not wanting to piss off Valkyrie, he holds out his arm. “Ready?”

She walks past Thor and heads out the main doors.

“This was your idea.” She walks over to the car and holds open the door for him. Thor barks out a laugh and slides in. 

* * *

Valkyrie steps out of the car and tenses up at the crowd. She feels too exposed and wishes she showed up armed. Cameras are flashing in every direction and she tries not to look overwhelmed at all the photographers asking for her attention. Thor walks next to her and gently guides her down the carpet.

“Does it have to be such a spectacle? I thought we were supposed to stay under the radar.” She scowls at Thor.

Thor leans in Valkyrie’s ear. “Stark changed his mind. He thought it would be best if Midgard knew Asgard was here. Well, _part_ of Asgard.” Valkyrie slits her eyes, urging Thor to explain. “We need to have a good image. They don’t know Asgard is gone, or in hiding. They only know I’m here to make relations with Midgard. If the diplomats see what we’re like before they meet us, they might have a more favorable decision.”

A journalist grabs Thor’s attention and he waves at her. Valkyrie follows behind and watches him converse with the blushing woman. The journalist notices Valkyrie and smiles.

“New York has been dying to know all about you. Tell us about yourself!”

Valkyrie remains stunned for a minute. She could hardly process what the journalist is saying. Thor puts an arm around her and answers, “This is Valkyrie. She’s a dear friend of mine and the most skilled fighter I know.”

The journalist’s eyes light up knowing that she was the first to get the most coveted information.

“So then, the rumors are true. Are you the last Valkyrie of your kind?” The journalist has an awed expression on her face.

Valkyrie feels a stab hearing that. It’s not necessarily that Valkyrie intended to keep it a secret. (She lets everyone call her Valkyrie, after all) When they landed on Earth, everyone was eager to know about the newcomers and word was bound to get around somehow. However, glory and praise was something she knew came with the price of opening up yourself to people. She feels cornered and she knows she should give a response. She decides to go with the truth.

Valkyrie presses her lips and nods her head. “Yes, I am.”

Perhaps the journalist could feel Valkyrie’s discomfort. There was a look of sympathy in her eyes and she turned the attention back to Thor for a while.

Valkyrie used that moment to exhale and gather her thoughts.

Before they finished, the journalist asked Valkyrie one last question.

“Will you be here long?” She presses.

Valkyrie speaks with a more controlled tone than before. “I’m not sure.”

The journalist nods, knowing that’s the most she is going to get out of her. They thank her and step away.

Valkyrie lets out a breath of relief. “Nice quick thinking!”

Thor nods his head, “They can be intimidating at first, but once you decide what you want to say to them and what you don’t, it’s not so bad.”

Thor guides Valkyrie to the next starved writer.

* * *

“That was excruciating.” Valkyrie rubs the back of her neck when they walk in the building. She hardly moved, but it felt like she spent hours in the training room.  

“It’s what has to be done. If we want Midgard to know about us, we have to show them we are open and welcoming.”

“I’m glad you did all the talking. Why were all my questions about relationships or my dress?” She tightens her fists.

Thor shakes his head, “One thing I will never understand about Midgard. There are still some who think of their women as weak subordinates.” He turns to Valkyrie and flashes an adoring smile. “Here’s hoping you teach them a lesson.”

Valkyrie smirks. “I’ll be sure of that.”  She rolls her shoulders.

Valkyrie and Thor stop in their path and marvel at the sight. Tony Stark went above and beyond to make this gala worth attending. New York will be talking about this event for months.

The decorations has a regal quality to it. It is a reminder that this gala is dedicated to the Asgard royal court. The hall is decorated in crème, gold and a touch of red. It reminds Valkyrie of the garden parties she used to attend when she was a young student in Asgard. There are lush bouquets of wildflowers adorned in the room and small lanterns are strewn about on the ceiling.  

Everyone in the gala stop to watch the pair walk in. Valkyrie gives a threatening glare to a group of people who whisper as she walks by. Thor sucks in a breath and thinks quickly before Valkyrie picks a fight. He places his hand on her shoulder blade and leads her to a tray of drinks. Thor hands her a glass.

“Try to have fun. Don’t look so tense.”

Valkyrie knocks the drink back and grabs another.

“I plan to.”

Thor smiles in approval.

* * *

The bartender nervously hands Valkyrie another glass of gin. He tried cutting her off thirty minutes ago and she gave him a threatening speech of what she went through to show up to this event.

“I’m not a lightweight like you all. Asgardians can hold their liquor just fine and no one can hold it better than me.” She takes another sip. “Don’t hold back, either. Fill the glass higher next time.” Valkyrie walks back to her table and sits next to Thor. She smirks when she notices Hulk sitting comfortably in his custom-made seat and straightening his bowtie.

“Having fun, Hulk?”

Hulk smiles and gently pats Valkyrie’s back.

“Hulk wants more bowties.”

Thor nods his head. “I’ll make note of that.”

Hulk rests his elbows on his knees and looks closer at Valkyrie’s dress.

“Val looks really pretty wearing green.” He beams.          

She smiles and thanks Hulk.

“How have the diplomats been?” Valkyrie turns to Thor.

He huffs out a breath and turns his wine glass between his fingers.

“I think it will take more than a gala to win over their favor, but we’re making good progress.”

Valkyrie notices Thor tapping his foot under the table and she elbows him.

“You’re doing fine. Midgard adores you. We’ll figure everything out, soon.”

After desert is served, the speaker announces the dance floor opening up. Valkyrie shifts in her seat uncomfortably when Thor asks her to join him with a group of people enthusiastically pulling The God of Thunder to the center of the room.

She obeys and joins Thor on the dance floor. Valkyrie loved to dance on Sakaar, but even then, she always had her guard up. This feels no different to her. Although she tries to keep her attention to Thor, she can’t help but feel everyone watching their every move. After dancing for thirty minutes, Valkyrie doesn’t think her mood is going to change and steps out of the crowd. Thor follows her and asks her why she’s leaving so soon.

“You go ahead, I want another drink.” She waves at him. Thor shrugs his shoulders and moves closer in the crowd.

Valkyrie finds a spot in the back of the hall and stops to watch the scenery. A woman who has been eyeing Thor all night, wraps her arms around him and dances closer. It doesn’t bother Valkyrie, but she feels out of place knowing that she doesn't belong. She’s used to staying in the background and not the center of everyone’s line of vision. It makes her anxious knowing New York thinks of her as a celebrity and she’s always being watched, judged or admired. Trying to change her mood, she shifts her attention to Hulk. She laughs when she sees Hulk starting a dance circle. Nevertheless, she can’t shake off the feeling that she’s an intruder to this party.

“For someone who loves a good drink as much as I do, you don’t seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Valkyrie turns to the voice and spots Tony Stark. He looks comfortable lounging on a chair and enjoying his drink by himself. He motions to the bar, “These bartenders can make any type of cocktail your heart desires, but I’ve noticed you always go for the straight liquor.”

Valkyrie laughs and takes a seat next to Tony. “I don’t like masking the flavor. Even if it’s crap, I don’t see the point in covering it up in sugar.”

Tony rests his hand on his chin and nods. “I’m surprised you can taste the flavor. You knock it back so fast, I would think you were handed an empty glass.”

Valkyrie chuckles, “I learned that trick on Sakaar. You have to work fast all the time. Wasting your time working on a drink is time wasted.”

“I’m sure that trick comes in handy. Would have changed my college years if I learned how to do that. Probably not for the better, but it would have changed.”

Valkyrie and Tony exchange a laugh.  

“Are _you_ enjoying yourself?” Valkyrie motions to his seat. “You’re just as far away from everyone as I am.”

“Good point.” Tony takes a sip of his drink. “I’ve had enough fun to last me. Sometimes, I’d rather sit back and watch.”

“Me too,” she agrees.

Tony eyes up Valkyrie and begins swirling his drink. Valkyrie notices his curious eyes and tenses up.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just that you’ve been the talk of the town lately.”

Valkyrie rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“I don’t really find that flattering.” Valkyrie sinks in her seat.

“What I mean is, your skills have not gone unnoticed. Thor can’t praise you enough whenever the topic comes up.”

Valkyrie can feel her cheeks heating up. She knows Thor means well, but he fails to see why holding her up for the world to see makes her want to scream.  

Tony lowers his voice.

“I can see I’m making you feel suffocated, right now. I don’t want to make it worse, but from what I can see, it’s impressive.” Tony studies his glass. “I want to thank you.”

Valkyrie glances in Tony’s direction.

“I can only imagine what you’ve been through and it’s _impressive_ that you can put your past aside to help us out.”

Tony wants to say more. He wants to tell her how he can empathize with her, but the words are hard for him to say.

“Anyone can break a building.” Tony points to Hulk who’s currently doing the hustle. “That guy has demolished neighborhoods in seconds. But picking yourself up after a defeat, is real strength.”  

Valkyrie’s throat clenches. Everyone won’t shut up about how she can shatter steel or pin down the stealthiest fighters. The only other person who’s cared enough to acknowledge her mental strength, is Loki. Valkyrie can only nod her head, too stunned to say anything else.

After a moment of silence, Tony speaks up.

“Speaking of strength, my conference room took quite the beating out of you, yesterday.” He smirks.

Valkyrie’s eyes widen and she apologizes. Tony holds out his hand. “It’s fine. Pepper decorated that room, anyway, and I never liked her choice in furniture.” Tony laughs, “She is actually the one having a harder time forgiving you for that.”

“I really am sorry.” Valkyrie frowns.

Tony sits up and rests his elbows on his knees.

“You don’t need to apologize. The reason I bring it up, has something to do with the security cameras.”

Valkyrie’s heart skips a beat. She’s used to blackmail. The Grandmaster did it more times than she can count and can guess this is where the conversation is leading. She closes her eyes and waits for the final blow.

“I didn’t mean to overhear, but considering you trashed my building, I had to find out why.”

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Valkyrie mutters. Tony can see tears forming and he calms her before she says anything else.

“I figured you didn’t want anyone to know. I didn’t say anything, and it’s not my business to tell you how to live your life.” Tony takes a drink and continues, “I just couldn’t help but notice something different.”

Valkyrie raises an eyebrow. “Different?” 

“To put it bluntly, Loki is still an asshole, but I saw something different when he was talking to you.”

Valkyrie shrugs. “He seemed jealous if you ask me.”

Tony snaps his fingers and points. “Exactly.”

Valkyrie nods her head, “Okay. So, he’s the jealous type. What does that have-”

“He showed vulnerability. He didn’t threaten or even use violence. If anything, he sounded…” Tony pauses, finding his own words hard to believe. “heartbroken.”  

Valkyrie considers what Tony said. In the heat of the moment, Valkyrie could only feel fire. She was hurt and angry. Her mind has been in a whirlwind ever since, and considering what Loki felt at the time would only make things more complicated. Even so, deep down inside, Valkyrie knows that what Tony said is correct.

She nods her head. “Yeah, I guess he was.” Valkyrie tightens her fists. “But it doesn’t make it right, he talked to me like I was being some two-unit hooker because I mentioned Thor’s name.”

“I’m not justifying his actions. Frankly, I think he was being childish and you have every right to be mad at him for that.” Tony looks up and studies Valkyrie. “I just have to know, how?”

Valkyrie remains silent, unsure what Tony means.

“Well, I think it had to do with all the trashy headlines-

“No, I mean. How did he show you so much emotion? You have to know his past. Loki left New York with the impression that there was no hope to save him.” Tony leans forward and taps the table. “He made it clear, that he doesn’t want to be saved.”

Valkyrie nods her head and leans back. “I don’t think he is looking for salvation, and he hardly wants to be redeemed. The way I see it, Loki’s looking to stay in the background, like me.”

Tony shows a spark of interest in Valkyrie’s words.

Valkyrie shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe he’s tired of it. Maybe he finds comfort in knowing there is someone like him who just wants to rest.”

They both turn to watch the crowd of guests dancing to the music. Tony reflects on everything and considers the possibility.

“Maybe,” he agrees. 

Valkyrie snickers. “Or someone has been pretending to be him this whole time.”

Tony laughs along. “That sounds believable, too!”

Valkyrie faces Tony with a sincere look in her eyes. “I wish I had the answer. Sometimes, I have to wonder if I can trust him. He’s had plenty of times to help himself and leave us to rot, but he hasn’t.”

“Sounds like Loki doesn’t have the answer, either.”

“Yeah.”

They fall silent, unsure of where to go from here. Tony had hoped that he would find out Valkyrie has some extraordinary powers. Aside from her skills in combat, resilience, and athleticism, her relationship with Loki appears ordinary. He will always be cautious, knowing that The God of Mischief is on his turf. Nevertheless, there is a feeling of hope that things will be different. With Thanos moving closer, the last problem they need, is Loki.

Tony finishes his drink and stands up to put on his jacket. “I don’t want to keep you here all night. Anyway, I have to leave early. I got plans and all. So, don’t let me stop you from your trip to the open bar.” Valkyrie stands up. Tony leans closer and smirks. “Thor has told me you haven’t enjoyed Midgard liquor. Feel free to join me one day, and I’ll be sure to find something that will change your opinion.”   

Valkyrie shrugs. “I’ll take your offer, but they all taste the same to me at one point.”

Tony shakes his head. “We’ll see. And to thank you for your troubles, tell the bartender you heard about the Happy Hogan hour.” Tony winks. “They’ll pull out the good stuff for you. I recommend you try the George T. Stagg whisky. That might be to your liking.”  

She thanks him and heads back to the bar.   

Valkyrie approaches the bar and leans on the counter. She gives the bartender Tony’s passphrase and the bartender nods. Talking to Tony felt cathartic but exhausting. She’s not sure if she can survive the rest of the night.

She taps the table top and asks for the recommended brand, “Hand me the whole bottle if you can.” 

A bartender hands her two glasses filled to the brim. She takes a sip out of the glass and hums in satisfaction. It’s not the best, but it's something worth drinking. Valkyrie knocks both back and asks for a third. While waiting for him to finish, Valkyrie’s head picks up as a familiar sense takes over her. She used to sense it everywhere when she was on the ship and it would hardly catch her attention. Now, she’s on edge waiting for the presence to show himself.

At first, Valkyrie didn’t think Loki would show up. Midgard events are beneath him and there would be no other reason for him to come. She’s not surprised, though. When she wore the suspicious green dress, she knew he was going to make a scene, like he usually does.

Valkyrie scans the room and searches for his familiar signature crackle of magic. It fades before she can catch it and exhales in frustration.

Not wanting to be on edge any longer, Valkyrie bravely finishes her drink and searches for the energy calling her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing the first chapter, I knew there was no way Tony wouldn’t see _everything!_ It’s his building and he has security access to everything. So, he most likely pulled out a bowl of popcorn and sat his ass down to watch this drama. LMAO! It took me awhile to decide if he would say something or not, but considering he witnessed an unbelievable side of Loki, it probably would bother him until the end of time. Naturally, he would want to find out if Valkyrie is magic or something.  
>  I wanted that line Valkyrie mentions about her interviews to be a sort of nod to Scarlett Johansson’s (and every female actress’s) real-life issue with the press. It’s no surprise that women in Hollywood aren’t given the same recognition men get. If it’s anyone that can set that straight, it’s our Val!


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an enlightening conversation with Tony, Valkyrie’s not going to avoid her problem any longer and face it head-on…but she might need some liquid courage to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to get juuust a teeny bit…heated. Have some cold water nearby. **winks**

Valkyrie searches around the lobby for a sign Loki was here. There is a faint hum of magic in the lobby, but no indication that Loki is near. Valkyrie notices there are some bystanders watching her curiously. She slips farther in a darkened part of the lobby, where nobody can watch. A locked door next to her clicks and slowly opens. She senses a faint wave of magic beckoning her to follow. Feeling suspicious, Valkyrie reaches for her dagger and prepares for the worst. The door behind her quietly closes and a trail of dim hallway lights signal where she should walk.

Valkyrie stalks deeper in the vacant hallway and turns the knobs on all of the locked doors.

“Let’s just get this over with already.” She speaks to the dark and empty space.

“I don’t have forever and I won’t be haunted by some ghost.”

The air in the area thickens and Valkyrie can sense magic crackling. She steps back when she turns a doorknob and it opens.

“You’re being more creepy than usual. Why couldn’t you just walk over to me and talk.” Valkyrie rolls her eyes.

She steps in and finds Loki, dressed up (not surprisingly, coordinated with her dress) and lounging on a couch while holding a drink in his hand. He holds it out to Valkyrie.

“You’re the one who followed the creepy presence. Drink?”

Valkyrie stands in her place and glares at him.

Loki smiles, “It’s not that Midgard sludge you’ve been drinking all night.”

Valkyrie slowly approaches and sits across from him. Loki has the drink in his hand and offers it for her to take. Valkyrie remains in her place, unwilling to accept the drink. Loki raises an eyebrow. He can tell why she is being prudent.

“I didn’t poison it. If I wanted to poison you, I had plenty of chances today and nobody would have suspected it was me.”

Valkyrie remains still. Loki looks bothered and lets out an exaggerated sigh. He lifts up Valkyrie’s glass and takes a long drink. He holds the glass up and gestures that it’s safe.

She cautiously accepts the drink and fidgets with her dagger in the other hand. Loki laughs.

“I’m not here to cause chaos, either. You can put your weapon down.”     

Valkyrie takes a sip and sighs at the smooth taste. _This_ is what she’s been looking for all night.

“I’ll lower my weapon when I’m ready.”

Loki waves his hand. “Suit yourself.”

After a few sips, Loki speaks up.

“You look beautiful.”

Valkyrie scowls, “You’ve tampered with my dress again. Didn’t you?”

Loki frowns, “I saw the awful garment they were going to make you put on. I couldn’t let you walk out wearing it.” Loki answers coolly, “Consider it a favor.” Loki materializes himself a drink and takes a sip.

“Don’t expect me to say thank you. I’m surprised you even care.” Valkyrie turns her attention out the window and watches the twinkling skyline of the city. They’re not stars, but it’s the closest thing the city sky can bring out.

Loki holds his tongue. A part of him wants nothing more than to show her how pathetic he is. That he has always cared about her. That he was being a jealous child when he saw the red dress on the rack and wanted to show New York City who Valkyrie truly belongs with. He wants to tell her how he considered walking up to that journalist and stealing Valkyrie away from his brother’s classless arms. Calling Valkyrie over to a private space was the only plan he knew would do the least harm to Asgard’s reputation. He may loath Thor, but he won’t be responsible for any loses.

“Is there something you wanted to tell me, or are you just here to waste my time?” Valkyrie leans back in her seat and studies him.

Loki feels guilt knowing that he’s responsible for Valkyrie’s sudden hard exterior. He clears his throat and keeps his voice composed. “I came here to apologize. I shouldn’t have put any blame on you or made assumptions. Whatever you want, is your choice alone.” Loki holds up his glass. “This drink, is a peace offering. We may not be fucking, but that doesn’t mean we need to be uncivil.”

Valkyrie exhales and refastens her dagger. She feels mortified at her own paranoia. She warms up at the knowledge that Loki is sorry. Though, there’s a voice inside her head that feels unsatisfied. She knows that she needs to be honest with Loki, but the words feel like rocks stuck in her lungs.

Instead, Valkyrie holds up her drink and accepts his offer. They both take a drink and study the other in silence. It doesn’t feel uncomfortable or awkward, like it used to when they first started their casual sex. It’s a familiar feeling of when they would try to figure what the other was thinking before they spoke. Sometimes, it was a game. Other times, it was an affectionate gesture. This time, it feels more like the former than the latter.

Loki chooses to speak up. “Are you enjoying the party?”

Valkyrie takes a long drink and leans back in her seat. “Not really. I feel out of place here. I don’t think Midgard is for me. Not like Thor.” She begins running her thumb around the glass. “I don’t know how he can handle the attention.”

Loki snickers. “Thor has always handled attention well. It’s what he loves the most. More than I do.” Loki pauses, “Though, I think New York has had enough attention from me.”

Valkyrie runs her tongue over her teeth, ready to take a jab at him, like usual.

“The whole universe has had enough attention from you.” She gives a playful smile.

Loki flashes a look of interest, ready to take Valkyrie’s challenge.

“Is that so? I’m surprised you don’t care for the attention.”

Valkyrie lifts her eyebrow.

“Do you remember that one time we tried experimenting with magic and liquor?”

Valkyrie shuts her eyes and groans. She remembers the day they tried making an aphrodisiac to spice up the night. Loki lost the book that had the instructions when Asgard was destroyed, but he swore he memorized it by heart. Unfortunately, he was terribly wrong.  

Loki barks out a laugh and continues.  “I have never seen someone want to do drunken karaoke more than you. I had to drag you back to your room to keep you from embarrassing yourself in front of everyone.”

Valkyrie laughs along. “The aphrodisiac didn’t even work. We both passed out the second we hit the bed. That’s the last time I mix caffeine,” she waves her hand, “whatever potion you brewed, and flavored vodka.”

Loki nods his head. “It sounded like a good idea at the time.”

Valkyrie laughs along. “Yeah, it did.”

A weight lifts off Valkyrie’s chest knowing that she and Loki are comfortably talking to each other like they usually do. Finally feeling relaxed, she takes off her shoes and lounges across the couch. Valkyrie begins to take a look around the room.

“What is this part of the building for, anyway?”

Loki breaks his attention away from Valkyrie’s exposed leg that is flashing his dagger, and refocuses around the room.

“Seems like a lounge area for smaller events.” He shrugs.

“I’m surprised Stark didn’t use this area. It’s not like he couldn’t afford it.”

Loki shakes his head. “Actually, he’s quite clever. If Asgard is trying to make good relations, you don’t want the diplomats to drift off and stay in their own bubble. Keeping them in one big room will force everyone to talk.” Loki takes a drink and leans back. “It’s a tactic that has been used more frequent than you would think.”

Valkyrie chuckles at how calculated this whole event is. She seems to have underestimated how clever Tony Stark really is. Valkyrie turns away when she notices Loki is watching her with a sense of adoration.

The silence makes Valkyrie feel restless. She stands up and begins pacing around the room. She can feel the four drinks tingling in her veins. She makes a mental note to slow down before she begins making drunken decisions. She tries to clear her mind and carefully examines every decorative piece in the room. A chill runs down her spine when she realizes Loki’s eyes have been following her every step. She doesn’t know how long she’s been looking at the decor, but she notices that her glass is empty. As if it’s an automatic response, Valkyrie turns her head to the door. She takes a minute and listens to the muffled thump of the music. She nearly forgot that there was a party on the other side of the door. Valkyrie understands now what Loki meant about a “bubble”.  She takes in a small breath.

“I should probably go. I’m sure they’re wondering where I went.”    

Valkyrie can see a look of anguish on Loki when she said that. He stands up and takes her empty glass. She watches the glass turn into mist and fade away. She slowly slides her eyes up and can feel that Loki wants to tell her to stay. She says aloud what they both want to hear.

“But, I don’t want to.” She whispers so faint, Loki wouldn’t have heard if he wasn’t so focused on her.

Loki holds out his hand and ghosts over Valkyrie’s shoulder. He slowly pulls back, realizing what he was going to do. He’s afraid to move any closer and ruin what they’ve already patched up, so he remains silent. He waits for Valkyrie to tell him what to do.

Valkyrie can hear Loki’s wordless question and her heart beat quickens. Leaving Loki is the last thing she wants to do, but she is more averse to the idea of telling him what she wants.

Loki locks eyes with Valkyrie and answers, “Just say it, Val. It’s just us. For once, tell me what you want.”   

Valkyrie hums to herself in delight when she hears him use her term of endearment. The tension in her chest loosens up at his comforting words and she speaks up.

“I want you.”  

Loki holds back tears and pleads to himself that this isn’t an illusion.

Valkyrie continues, “I regretted every word I said to you yesterday and I feel so stupid that it’s only been a day, but I miss you.” Valkyrie begins to laugh because she’s afraid that if she doesn’t, she will only start blubbering like some airheaded lovesick teenager. “I told myself that it meant nothing. Every day, I would tell myself the biggest lie because I was a coward. The bravest Valkyrie in Asgard couldn’t have the nerve to tell someone how they really feel.” Valkyrie sucks in a breath as she feels the tears roll down her eyes. She stops in her tracks and tilts her head back. She has never felt more vulnerable and foolish than she does right now.

Loki gently rubs her shoulder and reminds her that it’s okay. Finding it hard to speak, Valkyrie shakes her head and shuts her eyes. She feels a cool finger brush across her cheek. Loki encourages her to continue.

Slowly, Valkyrie manages to find her words again. “Because if you matter to me, then that means I have to face something that I’ve been avoiding for centuries. Everyone thinks I’m distant because I don’t like people, when in fact, it’s the opposite. If you watch everything you love die, you find that you’re more attached to people than before. You become so attached, that you stay away from them.” Valkyrie tries to control her breathing as the confession pours out of her. Loki pulls her into an embrace and rubs circles on her back. He murmurs sweet words of comfort in her ear.

“It’s alright. I know, dear. I know. I never wanted to tell you this, but when I saw your memory. I could feel everything. I felt it and I would never want to make you feel that way.” He tightens his hold on her and presses his lips to the top of her head. “That’s why I felt terrible when I walked away from you and saw that look of hurt. I did what I swore I would never do.” He takes a deep breath and inhales her sweet fragrance.

After a pause, he continues, “But, I’m here, Val. I’m not leaving you.” Valkyrie looks up with her glossy, tear stained eyes. He lowers his voice, “If that’s what you want.”

Valkyrie considers what Loki said. She meant every word she said and that confession gives her a sense of clarity.

Valkyrie stands on her toes and tilts her head up. Loki reciprocates. He lowers his head and pulls her in for a kiss.

The kiss is small and chaste, but it feels like home. A sweet seal to a much-needed reconciliation. Valkyrie rests her head back on Loki’s chest and listens to the soothing rhythm of his heartbeat lull her back in a peaceful state. It might take minutes or hours before either of them move from their comfortable position.   

Valkyrie wants to put her thoughts and actions, into words and she decides to break their state of tranquility. She looks into Loki’s affectionate eyes.

“Stay.” She smiles.     

The words feel like the binding of a contract. Both Valkyrie and Loki can feel that fire they love so much, reignite. All thoughts about returning to the gala left their minds as their lips reconnect. Valkyrie’s clothes feel too heavy on her. She begins fumbling behind her to remove it. Loki stops pecking at her neck and gently clasps over her wrists.

“Let me.”

Valkyrie turns around and closes her eyes. Her head tilts back when Loki runs his cool finger down her neck. They pause over the hook of the dress and he bends over to kiss the space between her neck and shoulder blade. Valkyrie shudders and a faint growl escapes her throat. She knows that Loki is savoring every moment and taking his damn sweet time. She can feel a smile forming and a faint chuckle tingle her neck.

“Already eager, sweetheart?”

“Just get on with it.” She huffs.

Loki unhooks the dress and moves down as he reaches for the zipper. With every space the zipper exposes, Loki places one kiss down her back. Still on his knees, he reaches up and slowly peels down the sleeves of the dress. Valkyrie quickly slips them off her arms and he can hear her grumbling. A spark of surprise flashes when Loki realizes Valkyrie isn’t wearing a bra. He smoothly runs his hands down her bare chest, making sure to brush each digit across her nipples. Valkyrie rolls her head and breathes a faint mewl. His hands continue down and around her sides. He hooks his thumbs on the dress and the band of her underwear. The material glides off and Valkyrie kicks it off. Loki grips Valkyrie’s legs still and places a kiss between each thigh. He can feel his lioness purring and demanding for him to come back up. A tingle runs down Loki’s spine when he sees one dagger strapped on each calf.      

The sight brings him back to the first day they met. Loki never told Valkyrie, but watching her shamelessly strap her weapon belt under the dress, made him hungry. Before Loki could make a witty comment on her seductive choice of weapons, Valkyrie swiftly pulls him up by the tie and reaches for his lips.

Valkyrie’s choice of undressing juxtaposes Loki’s. Loki barely has time to process what is happening when Valkyrie tosses his jacket aside. She begins working at the buttons of his dress shirt and unclasps his belt. Purposefully leaving the tie for last, Valkyrie tugs on it and leads him back to the couch. When Loki’s bare back hit the cushions, Valkyrie slips the tie off his neck. Without even asking, Loki obediently holds out his hands. He sucks in a breath and a deep laugh vibrates in his chest when she binds his wrists and loops it around the side table.  

“Holding back from sex for two weeks was hell.” Valkyrie tightens the knot on his wrists. Loki smirks at the lovely site of her breasts. They’re only inches away as she straddles him and works in the knot. Loki cranes his neck up, ready to take one in his mouth and his head is immediately pushed back down on the couch. Valkyrie hovers her face over Loki’s and places a chaste kiss on his forehead where her hand was. “But making me wait for you to take off my dress was even worse!” she hisses in that domineering tone that turns him on like a switch. Valkyrie nips on his chest and slips herself between his legs.  

She looks up midway and a sweet, but devilish look in her eyes glimmer. She slowly runs her tongue across her teeth and presses the tip on her canine. “You’re gonna have to pay for that.”

Loki bites his lip, eagerly waiting for whatever wicked plans Valkyrie has for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wait was worth it! I wanted to make this scene extra spicy just because y’all were so patient. Anyhow, we’re approaching the ending and I can’t believe I made it this far. I’m so happy I could share this idea with everyone. Your feedback warms my heart!


	6. Bonnie and Clyde Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two lovebirds are back together and ready to take things to the next level. Also, Thor is not as dumb as he looks. Why is it everyone keeps forgetting about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, you are all going to have to call your dentist because this chapter is so sweet and fluffy, you will get cavities!  
> So this is the final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the ending as much as I did writing it. Thank you, everybody, for reading this! My heart can’t handle all the love this work is getting.

“Sorry about that scratch, I forgot about the daggers on my calves.” Valkyrie kisses his neck and snuggles in Loki’s arms caged around her. She moves in closer when she feels her bare ass hanging over the edge of the couch. Loki quickly mutters a healing spell on his cuts.  

“S’alright.” His voice is lazy and calm. He can feel the two weeks of much needed sleep taking over him. “I liked the daggers strapped on, but it’s no fun when it’s nicking your legs.” He chuckles.   

Valkyrie looks up and checks the time on the clock.

“Shit!”

“Hmm?” Loki keeps his eyes closed, too tired to use words.  

“They’re definitely looking for me.” She sighs. “I’ve been gone over an hour. There is no plausible explanation for my brief disappearance.”   

Loki’s shoulders give a jerk. “Jus tell ‘em the truth.” He yawns.

Valkyrie rolls her eyes, “Yeah, that will go over smoothly. ‘Sorry I’ve been gone guys, I was busy fucking Loki. Speaking of which, we bent one of the side table legs. Whoever assembled that table, bolted it down really well. Also, in case you’re wondering, that’s why Loki’s not wearing a tie.’”

“Sounds fine to me.”

Valkyrie playfully smacks his chest. “I don’t think the rest of the gala needs to hear about it.” Valkyrie pauses, looking for the right words. “I _do_ want to be honest with everyone, but I don’t think the public needs to know everything.” She frowns, “Oh crap! Do you think the journalists are already making assumptions?”

“Probably.” Loki scoots down and kisses her cheek. “Want to give them something to write about?” He snickers.

Valkyrie bumps her nose with his. Her brown eyes are locked with his piercing blue eyes and sighs. “I wish I could just leave forever. I can’t handle their hovering eyes.”

Loki understands where Valkyrie is coming from. He remembers a time when he felt everyone in Asgard was watching him. It made him afraid and isolated for the longest time, until one day, he stopped caring. He said, “fuck it” and did what he pleased. Naturally, nobody took it well. In hindsight, Loki took his rebellion beyond the typical petty crime, and more to a political level. He doesn’t want to see the publicity get to Valkyrie, like it got to him.  

“We could,” Loki answers.

That thought intrigues Valkyrie.

“We could.” Valkyrie agrees.

* * *

Loki felt courteous enough to dress Valkyrie with his magic. She sighs in satisfaction when the magic reworks her mussed hair and smudged makeup. She gives one final goodbye kiss before she walks out the door.

“See you soon,” she beams.  

“That’s a promise.” Loki squeezes her ass and gives a wink. “I’ll leave my door unlocked.”

Valkyrie nods and walks off with a lightweight feeling in her chest. She doesn’t know how she’s going to face everyone, but at this point, she couldn’t care less. Valkyrie keeps her head high and ignores the curious onlookers who spot her walking out of the (supposedly) locked hallway door. She laughs to herself when she notices someone vigorously tapping on their phone with an intrigued smile on their face.  

Valkyrie approaches the bar. The bartender seems startled, but quickly pulls out two drinks, ready to go. She knocks back the first and thanks them for their efficiency. She bravely clutches her second drink, and approaches the crowd of people circled around Thor. They notice her presence and automatically part for her.

_Funny how Sakaar habits seems to follow her around._

Thor waves to Valkyrie, “Oh, there she is! Thought you left.”

Valkyrie shakes her head, “Snuck outside for a walk around the city.”

“You haven’t explored New York City, have you? What do you think?”

Valkyrie is surprised that Thor took her bluff so easily. Perhaps it won’t be as excruciating as she thought. She is careful to make her response vague. “It’s not as smelly or crowded as Sakaar.”

The crowd laughs and someone speaks up, “That must say a lot about Sakaar. Nothing here is more crowded or smelly than New York City.”

Another person responds, “That’s not true, I read an article that says that Iran…

The group of people begin debating about cities that would out rank New York. Valkyrie does her best to listen, but it’s hard to understand what they’re talking about when she is unfamiliar with their geography. She politely nods her head and lets the conversation drift away from her.   

Valkyrie turns her attention to the voice whispering in her ear.

“Looks like you’re doing better. You’re smiling, again.” Thor offers a friendly smile.

Valkyrie nods her head. “That,” Valkyrie swallows, “walk did me some good.” Her throat is suddenly becoming dry, she takes a gulp of her drink.

Thor gives her a side-hug and rubs her shoulder. “Good.”

Thor wants to say something else, but he figures it’s not the right time or place to mention the familiar smell of magic permeating his friend. Valkyrie asks him what he’s laughing about and he waves his hand.

“Nothing.” Thor quickly points to the ceiling, “That decorative statue perched up there looks funny.”   

Valkyrie furrows her brows trying to understand how Thor finds the cherub statue amusing. She rolls her eyes and elbows him.

“Sometimes, you’re in your own world, you know that?”

Thor nods his head and changes the subject. He spends the rest of the night dancing with Valkyrie and sharing stories about Asgard to the crowd of admirers.

 

On the drive back to headquarters, Thor tells Valkyrie about all the politicians who may be interested in helping if Asgard is willing to help them in return. Valkyrie can see the look of hope in Thor’s eyes and she wants to share her idea. However, she’s not ready to say anything until she knows that there’s a possibility her idea will work.

They enter the building and Thor invites her to the kitchen for some tea. Valkyrie declines, saying she’s too tired.

“Going to return Loki’s knife?” A look of amusement flashes in Thor’s eyes.

Valkyrie stops in her tracks and turns around to face Thor. He can sense her anxiety kicking in and she’s struggling to give a response. Thor walks closer to Valkyrie and lowers his voice.

“I’ve known for quite some time. The rest of the ship, too, but no one would dare say aloud what they think the prince of Asgard is up to in his bedchambers.”

Valkyrie tries to think of how Thor came to that conclusion. They were very careful that nobody could suspect there was anything more than professionalism between Loki and Valkyrie. They’ve even avoided sleeping in each other’s rooms in case someone was to spot them walking out. Then again, there were _those times_ they weren’t so careful.

“Do you ever wonder how nobody ever walked in on you two? No offence, but you both aren’t…” Thor clears his throat, “the quietest.” Thor has a smug look on his face.

Valkyrie can feel her whole face burn up. Loki would use silencing spells, but there were times he must have been too caught up in Valkyrie to focus. When she doesn’t give an answer, Thor continues, “The only reason I’ve never said anything, was because you both were happy and if you ever found out people knew, it would only bring more tension on the ship.” Thor chuckles.

Valkyrie opens her mouth, ready to explain everything, but Thor stops her.

“I’m not saying this to shame or embarrass you. What I mean is, what you have with Loki is special. Even if it means you two will never be anything more than friends, it’s something that Loki hasn’t had in a long time.” Thor puts a hand on her shoulder. “Of course, I want you to do what makes you happy, but just know that whatever choice you make, I will be happy either way,” he smiles.

Valkyrie returns the smile. “Thank you.” She can still feel her cheeks burning, but a sense of relief comes over her knowing she wouldn’t have to sit Thor down and explain her feelings for Loki.

Thor squeezes Valkyrie’s shoulder and wishes her good night. Not needing to be sneaky, she confidently enters Loki’s room. He’s fast asleep on his bed with a book over his chest. Valkyrie’s heart warms at the peaceful look on his face. She returns to her room and changes into something more comfortable to sleep in.

Returning clean faced and ready, Valkyrie climbs over Loki and quietly sets the book aside. She kisses her prince’s cheek and turns off the reading lamp. Not too long later, Loki must have woke up and noticed. Valkyrie keeps her eyes closed when she feels Loki’s body shift under her and wrap his arms around her waist. They never speak a word and fall asleep with the comfort knowing they have one another to keep them warm.    

* * *

As pleasant as it was to live in the stars with Valkyrie, Loki concludes that it’s better being somewhere with a sun. When they were on the ship, it was always dim and dreary. The artificial lighting never did her skin justice. He admires the way the shade of gold the sunrise brings out in her deep skin tone. He begins to think of a possibility where they can wake up like this every day. They would never have to be afraid of being caught or have anything to hide. Where everyone knew their place is with each other. Shrouded in the warm sheets and tangled up in each other’s arms while muttering nonsense only they could understand.  

He gently runs his hand over her bare waist and lets the feeling of bliss from post-morning sex take over. They begin their little game of watching the other and figuring out what they’re thinking. Finally giving up, Valkyrie asks what he’s staring at.

Loki sinks his head low and pecks her temple. “You look so beautiful in sunlight. I’m memorizing the way it makes you glow.”   

Valkyrie sighs and locks her hand with Loki’s. She’s feeling that sense of warmth and love she gets occasionally when she’s curled up next to him. Valkyrie wonders when she will be able to give Loki that same feeling. It’s never been easy for her to love someone, let alone express it. She wants to be able to say it as easily as she feels it. Loki has always been so patient with her for everything. It took weeks before she could let herself comfortably close her eyes near him without the help of alcohol. It took even longer for her to casually hold his hand without flinching. Valkyrie knows that if she wanted to, she could spend her whole life with Loki without saying she loves him. As long as she stays in his arms and she’s the last thing he sees at night, he could never feel like she isn’t giving him enough. She can see the way he looks at her. Even now, he is worshiping every bit of her. She smiles to herself at the irony that the one demigod in the universe who craves to be adored and idolized more than anyone else, would fall to his knees for a single Valkyrie.  

She checks the clock and notes they will have to get up eventually and begin their daily tasks. Thor, Loki and Valkyrie will need to meet up and recap who at the gala was interested in helping out Asgard. Valkyrie wants to use that time to pitch her idea. But first, she needs to get Loki behind it.

“What would you say if I asked you to come away with me?”

Loki is holding Valkyrie’s hand up to the light and turning it back and forth watching the sunbeams dance on her skin. He gives a soft chuckle. “I’d say, ‘when should we pack?’”

Valkyrie looks into his eyes, with a serious tone.

“What if I said, ‘I want to find _that_ planet.’”

Loki frowns, “I don’t understand.”

Valkyrie sits up, still clutching his hand. “The planet that will be the new Asgard. There’s bound to be one we could use. I want to find it. As a Valkyrie, I still want to protect Asgard, and I think finding this new place will be what keeps us safe.”

She looks down at their intertwined fingers and pauses. “Of course, I don’t think I could find it on my own. If you want, you can come with me.”

She carefully peers up. Too nervous to hear a response. She’s relieved when a look of interest is etched on Loki’s face. He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it.

“I’d say, ‘when should we pack?’” He mutters with his lips still on Valkyrie’s hand. There is a tone of sincerity in his voice.

Finally feeling like she has a plan together, Valkyrie realizes there could be an issue.

“Do you think Thor would be okay with it if he knew?”

Loki takes a moment to consider. “Well, we don’t technically have a ship to use and Asgard still needs the ship we currently have.”

Valkyrie interjects, “And who knows when we will have a settlement together. The sooner we find the planet, the better.” Valkyrie frowns, “It might be more stress than Thor needs.”

The two sit in silence. Mulling over their new plan. Loki is the first to speak.

“Are you willing to be the bad guy one last time?” He offers.

“What do you mean?” Valkyrie raises an eyebrow.

“Stark has a shit ton of technology. There must be one ship we could use.”

 “It is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.” Valkyrie shrugs.

The two exchange a devious smile.

* * *

“Did you get everything? We can’t turn back.”

Loki rolls his eyes, “I’m the one with the magic. Our stuff is safe, I promise.”

“How are we going to break in and steal a ship without being caught?”

Loki kisses her cheek. “Do you have little faith in me? The security measures Stark has is a child lock in comparison to what I’ve broken in using my magic.”

Loki feels a thrill rushing over him and takes a moment to marvel at his lioness. She’s dressed in her usual leather, her messy ponytail and that familiar Sakaar makeup is decorating her cheekbones. She looks like how he first met her, wild and carefree. Ready to take his hand and start up mischief. They pick up their pace and sneak off to the hanger.

Valkyrie is standing outside the security door. Loki managed to distract any guards nearby with a little spell to influence them away from where they’re headed.

“How much longer?” Valkyrie mutters to the door opening.

Loki’s voice is muffled behind the door. “Almost done. Stark has more locks than I thought. It’s a delay, but it won’t stop us.” Valkyrie can practically hear Loki crack one of his pompous smiles he does when he’s outsmarted someone.

She closes her eyes and keeps her breathing controlled. If it’s one thing Valhalla has taught her, is how to handle a complex mission. This one is no different, and she has surely taken on more dangerous tasks.

A voice catches her attention to her left.

“What are you doing here, Valkyrie?” Tony Stark walks over to Valkyrie and knits his brows. Valkyrie already came up with an explanation, just in case someone was to spot her.

“Thor wanted to meet me over by the garden.” Valkyrie gives a weak smile and shrugs her shoulders. “I’m not sure why he wants to go there, but I sort of got lost on the way.”

Tony nods his head and leads the way out. They spend the short walk talking about the whisky he recommended her to try. When they finally reach the garden, Tony flashes a sly smile.

“Oh, by the way.”

Valkyrie turns to Tony, “What?”

“I just met up with Thor. With that said, try not to break anything this time.” He winks and slowly paces back to the headquarters. Valkyrie can feel the blood rushing to her head and tries to keep herself composed when she makes her way to the hangers.  

Loki’s already waiting by the doors.

A curious look is on his face, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. Just nervous that we almost got caught.”

Loki smiles, “Wouldn’t worry about that. I convinced Tony that he needed another cup of coffee.”

Loki takes her hand and beams at her. “I promise, everything will be fine. We’ll be out before they notice anything.”

Valkyrie exhales and follows Loki’s lead. She feels more excited than nervous stealing a ship. Old habits die hard. They take a minute debating which ship to take. Loki insists they go big or go home, but Valkyrie reminds him it would be easier to be forgiven if they took a smaller and less important ship. After all, it will only be the two of them. They agree on the medium sized ship and take off, not wasting a second.

* * *

Thor sits in the conference room and checks the clock. He knows that Loki and Valkyrie are probably making amends and he gives them another fifteen minutes before he breaks up their reunion. He tries to occupy himself by learning how to use the tablet. Valkyrie makes it look so effortless. She always had a knack for technology. While Thor was browsing through the apps, he hears a loud and startling call for his name coming from the hallway. Tony Stark runs in with a panicked look on his face.

“Where are they?” He’s loosening his tie and runs his hands through his hair.

Thor stands up and studies his livid expression.

“Who?”

Tony is looking more irritated. “Loki, and Valkyrie! The two criminals took off with one of my ships. I just got an alert that a ship disappeared from my hanger. He pulls up a tablet and shows the footage of the two leaving with one of Tony’s ships.

Thor frowns, “I’m surprised Loki went for the smaller one. He would most likely go for that bigger ship over there.” Thor points to the ship on the far-left corner.

Tony raises his voice. “What? Who the hell cares which one they took? They managed to bypass security and disable any way of tracking them. Do you have any idea where they could have gone?”

Thor shakes his head. “No idea.”

Tony picks up his phone and begins mumbling to his friend, Happy, on the other end. He turns his attention back.

“Security is scanning their rooms for any clues, but both rooms are empty. They took everything with them. That only means they’re not planning on coming back.”

Thor gives his friend a genuine look of concern. “I honestly don’t know where they could have run off. But, I wouldn’t assume they’re never coming back.” He smiles. “My brother isn’t one to abandon his people and Valkyrie swore to help Asgard.”

Tony rolls his eyes and humors Thor for the time being. The two of them jump when a piece of paper materializes on the table in front of them. They look down and read Loki’s familiar handwriting.

 

_Went out to find a new place for Asgard. We will keep in touch whenever we can. Thanks for the ship, Stark!_

_-L &V_

Tony picks up the paper and scowls at the writing. His face softens when he considers what the note is implying.

“Will you report them to the galactic authorities?” Thor knits his eyebrows.

Tony shakes his head and pockets the note.

“We’ll see.” He refastens his tie and adjusts his mussed hair. “Stephen Strange has been on edge when he heard Loki’s back. I’ve been persuading him from using any magic on Loki that would cause any conflict. It’s probably best they stay away from Earth.” Tony sighs. “For now, I won’t say anything.”

Tony walks out of the room and leaves Thor to his thoughts. He wonders why they didn’t tell him before they left. Then again, asking for permission was never something those two are familiar with. A deep laugh rumbles in his chest at the thought of those two bringing chaos to the galaxy. For once in the past six months, Thor has faith in the future of Asgard. Thanks to his brother and his girlfriend, they will one day have a place they can call home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I finished this project. It started off with the idea of Ariana Grande's "Into You" music video (specifically the bridge of the song) and ended with the song "We Know the Way" from Moana playing over and over in my head while editing the ending.  
> I love the idea of Loki and Valkyrie voyaging for a new planet together. I wanted this ending to leave an open door for me to come back whenever I feel the spark of inspiration. If I do decide to come back, I want Loki and Valkyrie's story to be bigger than their romance. I want an epic adventure!  
> Anyhow, I can't thank you enough for reaching the ending of my little story. Writing has always been a personal thing for me. Sharing was never something I had courage to do. With that said, all of this support I've been given is a comfort. This was a big project for me, but I know I will have bigger projects ahead of me. Everyday, I learn how much writing is my therapy and each little word I write is a healing touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


End file.
